Chihuahua
by OddOneVeronicaAndKat
Summary: Kitty comes home after her date with lance and chihuahua fever spreads throughout the mansion! Kurtty!


Chihuahua

Kitty got home and flopped down on the couch.

Kurt:"Hey Keety how vas your-"

Kitty: "I don't want to talk about it Kurt!"

Kurt: "Vell Keety if I could give you some advice it vould probably be that when you feel upset and can't see anything positive in life just think about a happy little Chihuahua!"

Kitty"What does a Chihuahua have to do with anything Kurt?"

Kurt: "Here mein Katzchen let me show you! Okay guys come on in!"

Sam, Roberto, Jamie, and Ray come in holding guitars. "1, 2, 3 GO!"

People in the backround: Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….Chihuahua….

Kurt: Oh CHIHUAHUA! I'm walking in the street and the moon shines bright  
A little melody is spinning on my mind tonight  
I gotcha it's the song about Chihuahua  
Yeah, that's cool alright!

People in the back: CHIHUAHUA!

Evan: It means fun - and a life without sorrow  
Feels young - when you think about tomorrow  
Say Yo! - when you're about to freak out  
Just go, and then shout it out loud 

Kurt then begins 'Bamfing' everywhere singing.

Kurt: Chihuahua here,  
Chihuahua there,  
Everybody wants it everywhere,  
Sing it loud, And life can be so easy!  
What can make you move chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove chihuahua  
What can make you dance (Chihuahua)  
Ohh, chihuahua  
What can make you sing (chihuahua)  
Take it and you win (chihuahua)  
What can bring you joy (chihuahua)  
Ohh, chihuahua! 

Scott: I'm driving in my car looking for a parking space  
There it is my place, someone else wins the race  
No, I give up, today is not my day  
But then I take a deep breath and say  
Calm down - when you're about to go crazy  
Turn around - and feel as fresh as a daisy  
Just run - because it's time to go  
Have fun, and let the whole world know 

Random People: Chihuahua!

Kurt now bamfs over to Kitty….

Kurt: Chihuahua here,  
Chihuahua there,  
Everybody wants it everywhere  
Sing it loud and life can be so easy

Kurt: What can make you move

Ororo: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: Can you feel the groove

Xavier: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: What can make you dance?

Jean: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: Ohh, Chihuahua!  
What can make you sing

Scott: Chihuahua!  
Kurt: Take it and you'll you win

Rogue: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: What can bring you joy

Rahne: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: Ohh, Chihuahua!

Jamie: Chihuahua!

Jubilie:Chihuahua!

Bobby:Chihuahua!

Remy: Chihuahua!

Piotr:Chihuahua!

Amara:Chihuahua!

Tabitha:Chihuahua!

Logan Chihuahua!

Everyone froze. Shocked.

Logan: What I can't have a little fun?

Kurt: Ohh Chihuahua! What can make you shout

Ray: Chihuahua!, 

Kurt: What's it all about

Sam: Chihuahua! 

Kurt: What can bring you love

Roberto: chihuahua 

Kurt:Ooh chihuahua!

every one started laughing hoping their fun had helped kitty forget about her worries. She was laughing as well while kurt wrapped his arms around she didn't fight it. Then the doors burst open and lance walked in.

Lance: Kitty I said I was sorry and tried to make it up to you now I came to try again and I find you making out with that demon!

Kurt just froze images flowing through his mind. While Kitty on the other hand stood up phased through Kurt's grasp and walked over to Lance.

Kitty: If you EVER call Kurt a demon or monster or ANYTHING negative again, I'll phase you althe way to china and leave you halfway in the ground! And you better hope I phase you upside down if you don't want your '_little_' friend showing that is!

Lance looked pissed off he pulled his hand back quickly and was about to slap Kitty but it was stopped by a furry blue tail wrapped around it.

Kurt: Don't you dare touch Keety, hurt her and I vill hunt you down and port you into a freezer! Zen convince some scientist that they discovered some old caveman.

Lance used his other hand to grab Kurt around the throat and lift him into the air. Choking noises began coming from Kurt.

Lance: Don't get in between me and my girl got it DEMON! You don't like that name do you? I saw how you froze up over there fear glazing your eyes something seriously messed up happened to you in Germany huh? You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your past. Got it?

He threw Kurt to the floor and kitty dove after him.

Kitty: Lance! Get out NOW! We're through!

Lance: oh no pretty kitty we're far from through!

Professor Xavier: Mr. Alvers I think you should leave.

Lance: Fine I'll see you at school tomorrow pretty Kitty!

Kitty: No Lance wait!

She ran over to him and phased a little spider in to him.

Lance: AHH Get it out get it out!

He yelled and ran as fast as he possibly could all the way back to the boarding house.

Kitty: Kurt are you ok?

Kurt: Ja Keety danke.

Kitty: Kurt…. I love you.

Kurt: I love you too Katzchen.


End file.
